


高达 血色斑驳第二部 法医篇

by charmblue



Category: Gundam 00
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmblue/pseuds/charmblue
Summary: 这是一个2019年开始的新企划
Kudos: 2





	高达 血色斑驳第二部 法医篇

失聯

以現有的眼光來看待未來、我們是始終無法理解的

來自塔台的呼叫、那一夜幾乎每一位居住在、夏克郡鎮上的居民都目擊到這如同燭火般耀目光芒、原本無人叨擾的寧靜生活、也在這一場刻意謀劃的事故中、徹底打破、人民在利益的衝突中成為了最大的犧牲品、往後的時間這裡漸漸的一座死城、真相也在政府的掩飾下模糊直至被人遺忘、

階級之間的差異從來沒有消失過、有的也無盡的剝削和壓迫、在原始的生產力無法滿足現有的生產需求時、人只能通過製造矛盾和衝突、來去掩蓋體制中的漏洞、慾望才是最無法去面對的難題、因為我們始終無法滿足、或許在一開始自己就已經踏入了深淵

失去了規則和道德束縛的我們和野獸無疑、其實就算在最文明的今天、通過犧牲來完成自己利益人人不再少數、在野外這或者我們可以定義為「如果連活著都做不到、自然也沒有必要在意那些有的沒的了」當我們不會再用食物和居住而煩惱的時候、卻活得連自然生活也不好的時候、

到底是哪裡出了問題？

在個人思想、自由都被視為是 異端、生活在滿是謊言和欺騙、虛偽感情偽裝著我們直到被彼此間同化 、變成了猶如行屍走肉搬的軀殼...

人是地球上的蛀蟲

「許願」...  
也許母親永遠不會回來、或許從一開始便不存在  
現在回想起來、過去自己真是好笑  
像我這樣的人、怎麼會有所謂的親情呢  
但現實無疑不讓我們產生了一次又一次的疑問  
我們糾結是真的存在過、或者一切只是幻想  
我們亦或者不知

那一天終將到來

被拋在了千米的高空、然後深深的墜落而下、沒有任何喘息的餘地、眼中所見滿是虛無的深淵

隨著最後爆炸聲的消失、伴隨微弱的燈、照亮著佈滿塵埃的角落、光點飄向在牆、直到消失在這無人的夜空

戰爭已經持續了數十年、因為一點小小的糾紛就可以塗抹成動機、然後用性命來填補這扭曲、接受充斥滿是政治動機的文化、最後都被冠以犧牲二字、要被政府編造為是思想、成為新的工具、

在每個人眼裡看來這只是生活一部分、

位於 沙漠深處的英國空軍基地中、

正面臨著前所未有的劫難

在失去了所有和愛麗舍的聯繫過後、地下設施可以容納城市裡半數以上的人口、緊急備案順利進行、研發社和空軍配合散布製劑、在疫情爆發的一周之內就得到了有效的控制

原本這種病原體、安全的收納在vrc中用以新型樣本的研究、以及預防、但因為「久谷元紀」的意外身亡、與此產生的種種效應、再加上管理人員的失踪產生的變故、一切都顯得太過突然、巧合

這也造成了現今的局面..

細菌無處不在..

研發社之前的課題訓練中就有過對於生化物質的防控處理、不僅僅是關於飛行的訓練、我們每天都會和那些曾殺死數億人的生物接觸

疫情蔓延的太快、儘管文書已經下達了一段時間、人們在政府的壓力下被迫原離自己的住所、在這裡暫時安頓下來.

宗教、黨派、儘管一再干預、現在和愛麗舍早已失去了聯絡、人們遲早會發現了這一點、只需要製造一個合理的事件、失去了中心的人们会陷入更加持續的混亂中

檢查完成、設施內所剩下的物資不多、就算把75%的裝置進行關閉、算上備用電力、利用其它物質再生成、我們能維持的空氣也不過只夠我們用三個月的時間...

製劑的覆蓋有限、再加上需要對結果進行觀察、在沒有和外界取得聯繫之前、任何準備都是有必要的

a：嘿、接住、你剛才做的真不錯、對於此你果然很有天賦

b：啊..別耍我了、再說要是沒有你、我恐怕在經歷那麼多次失敗後就要放棄了、不過比起這個、你應該還有其它事吧

a：好吧、既然你都這麼說...關於飛機失事的新聞你了解多少、要知道現在人們已經把發動機故障控制到0.01%、那麼多巧合不得不讓人懷疑..

b：也許是飛機的設計失誤也說不定、那些人還經常把咖啡打翻呢、而且事後也澄清有人劫持了信號、所以別想太多、況且這些也不歸我們管..

a：連你最信任的人都要隱瞞嗎？你的微表情可是出賣了你啊...況且這樣的事、只有我一個人是不可能完成的、

b：這...好吧、畢竟上面那些大人物是靠不住的、不能讓人們一直陷入謎團之中、今晚的餐廳、37號位、有些東西我想給你看

a：還有別忘記了你的短信、上次聚會就因為你工作太沉、睡著了、有空記得看一下

b：多謝、沒想到那次你還記得呢、真是不好意思啊、錯過了那麼重要的聚會、下次就算來不了、我也會@你

匿名者、短信日誌

危險評估已經持續了數月、從容器中洩漏出的生物毒素已經散佈城市的每個角落、想要徹底清除威脅是幾乎不可能的、新型技術在帶來便捷的同時、無疑也產生了不可預測 的危險性、任何事物都是有其代價的、

幾個月的發布會襲擊、關係到東教會、如此大膽的威脅、利用媒體來轉移公眾視野無疑不是聰明的辦法、這樣一來、軍方就不會以此為理由來發動空襲、在穩定情緒 的同時、也在逐漸滲透、花費幾年的時間打通了高層

真正有接觸到這項計劃的人屈指可數、而後者無非不已、離職或者清除記憶的方式來結束、他們永遠都不缺少人手有人在有意無意中掩蓋、大眾根本不可能了解到它的存在 、矛盾激化的同時、又以新的問題出現、剛開始還能應付過來、但這從開始就注定是失敗的..為了消除影響、可以不擇手段

我們不能一直以旁觀者的樣子活下去…

與之相關的應對計劃人們會選擇用什麼方式相信、他們失去了應有的判斷、為了最基本的平衡、盲目的反抗也會比不反抗有效

很快、就可以結束了

b：不用每次都匿名啊、雖然我知道你很喜歡保持神秘感、這種時候就沒必要了吧、

房間裡、女孩的臉上呈現出了恐懼的表情、不光是自己不酌薄衣身體、還有那一個說不上人的怪物、滿是鏽跡的房間裡、有著大大小小的鐵絲網包裹著的籠子、 裡面的人大多都已經被肢解、餘下的殘肢和血肉也被散亂的堆放、大多數身體的內臟都被掏空了..

透過在過道最深處的闌珊、已經看了很久、很久、算上時間也快有半天了、只有瀰漫著腐爛臟器的惡臭、和淡淡的血霧、地上滿是白色如飯粒般湧動的蒼蠅幼蟲、各種人體毛髮和嘔吐物匯聚在這已經斷裂生銹的鐵板上...

看著眼前一個個猶如枯骨般的人形消失在黑暗的深處、那尖銳不覺的痛苦嘶吼、骨頭斷裂聲音、身體切開的聲音、血肉在鐵架上顫抖的聲音、有太多言語不需要再發問了

這個時候真是希望在做夢、但是醒來自己只不過被帶到了另一個房間、是手術間嗎？

冰冷的刀具、光是看著就已經讓人不寒而栗、強烈的刺光讓她睜不開眼、身上所有的感化都已經被鈍化、唯有剩下的恐懼在這個時間無限的放大、

那雙尖立而又乾裂開的手細細劃過身上的每一塊肌膚、像是在尋找著什麼

你..和被放逐的人們不同、對此、你還有特別的價值、這個秘密會讓你陷入到更大的危機之中、相信我、孩子、這樣做都是為了你好

幾乎沒有一點反抗的力氣..在燈光的隱射下、她的身體是多麼的嬌小就這樣一點點的消失、在痛苦的喘息聲中再次陷入了沉睡

晚上6時30分

維也納西餐廳

电视上 循环播放着提前录制好的带有政治意味的宣傳動畫、大街上站著那些由軍人和清理人員扮演著的平民、

似乎這樣就可以讓人們從這過去數小時的陰影中走出來、來去相信這個世界依然美好且充滿希望這個“事實”

我們每個人都有獲得真相的權利、這是我們每個人與生俱來就具有的本能、但這種本能卻逐漸被取代、沒有了質疑、他們便可以順從

也許那些所謂的利民政策足夠讓我們暫時的沉默、但只要有越多的人看清了現實、我們依然有機會去改變、至少讓一切都不會太晚

我們在改變技術的同時、技術也在改變我們、當我們無法在改變技術的時候、技術也就取代了我們

現有的機器卻離不開人的維護、那些仿生們有著和人相同的外貌、但現有的存儲介質、和關節強度、中樞的運算本身都是從開始就存在著的問題、介質的容量最長也只有五年

我們中也有越來越多人的患上心理疾病、無法與外界溝通、古怪的行為、和失控的情緒、甚至包括自殘在內、心理疾病不同於細菌、大部分的藥物在最初期也只能起到延緩的作用

越來越多的人對藥產生了依賴性、直到他們用手將最後一粒藥丸放入嘴中的時候、也便可以永遠的離開這個傷害過他們的世界

帕特西芬在實驗階段就表現出卓越的藥效、服用者沒有產生任何不適反應、兩到三個療程之後、病情就有明顯的好轉、此後復發的機率也極低

而掌握這種藥物生產、研發、的是「久谷元紀」名下的久谷製藥

a：你遇到什麼事了嗎？來餐廳、臉上卻沒有食慾的樣子

b：沒有、只是忽然想到了一些事...

a：恩、會議解散的時候我用四級權限、果然已經無法訪問了

b：我也試著去查看機庫裡的航程數據、結果和你一樣、但我還是找到些有用的東西、

a：這...不是普通的民航、種發動機型號是軍方最新的試驗型、

b：恩、除了這些外、有接觸過洩露物質的人都出現了不同程度的感染、但卻沒有任何症狀就猝死了、而少數人在發燒過後就沒有什麼症狀

a：「法老咒語」這種存在於在古埃及法老陵墓中的東西、是用來懲罰那些盜墓者的、但是只要具有其血統的人、便不會被攻擊

...另外有一筆關於實驗室的交易記錄因為數據複寫沒有被抹除我復原了、署名是、m、l（médico-légales）、好像是關於帕特西芬的

b：原來是他、這個人你也肯定知道、這樣我回去先交一份報告、明天就能一起調查、順便去一個地方

a：哪裡

b：阿拉斯加

a：披薩我吃完了、對了我點的紅腸怎麼樣和口味嗎

b：不錯、下次去哪家店吃

a：還是你說了算


End file.
